Beth
by vanessa-mellark
Summary: As her due date approaches, Quinn wonders if giving Beth away is the right thing. Puck and Quinn realizes they need each other more than they thought. Puck/Quinn
1. Chapter 1: Beth, I Hear You Calling

**Hello :) Lately I've become obsessed with Puck and Quinn, so I decided to write a story on them and their little girl. It takes place during the episode 'Theatricality' and mostly goes on from my own ideas from there. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the characters or songs in the story. I only own the plot.**

Beth

Chapter One

_Beth, I know you're lonely,_

_And I hope you'll be alright,_

_'Cause, me and the boys will be playin'_

_All night,_

_All night._

"I know you're giving her up, but before you do, I think you should name her Beth. And if you'll let me, I'd really like to be there when she's born."

Quinn didn't know what to do. She couldn't speak; if she opened her mouth, she knew she'd start crying.

She gave Puck a smile, and nodded, before getting up and leaving the classroom.

Quinn knew that she probably looked really bad at the moment, but she didn't care. She needed to get out of there.

As she left the school, Quinn thought about everything that had happened over the past few weeks.

She had been so sure that she was going to give her little girl to a family who loved her and could provide her with everything she needed. But, lately, Quinn had been questioning her decision. Puck had become more mature, and even though he said he would go along with whatever choice she made, Quinn knew how much Puck wanted to keep their daughter. The truth was that Quinn wanted to keep little Beth just as much as he did.

But they were sixteen! They couldn't raise a child on their own! How would they pay for food and clothes for her? They were just kids themselves, and Beth didn't deserve a life like this.

Quinn found her car keys and unlocked the doors. As she started to drive, Quinn's thoughts flashed back to Puck's emotional "Beth" preformance. Tears spilled from her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hands.

"Why do I always get myself into these situations?" Quinn asked herself, starting to cry again.

Finally, she reached the Puckerman house, and was relieved to find no one home. She needed time to think things through.

After she got inside, Quinn went upstairs, got changed and cried herself to sleep.

~0-o-0~

Puck couldn't stop staring at the clock hanging on the wall. It had been 15 minutes since Quinn had left Glee practice. He had been so tempted to go after her after she practically ran out of the room, but he knew that she just needed time to herself. That song had been emotional for the both of them, and it took all of Puck's strength to stop him from bursting into tears.

So, here he was, sitting in Glee practice, waiting for it to be over so he could go see Quinn. Mr. Schue wasn't really talking about anything important and Puck resisted the urge to run out of the school.

Finally, Mr. Schuester dismissed the kids and Puck ran outside. As quick as he could, Puck grabbed his keys and got in the car.

He needed to get to Quinn.

He needed to tell her how much this baby girl meant to him.

**Okay, there was the first chapter! Please review! This is my first story and I would love to hear what you think! Thanks!**

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

**Hello again :) Thanks for all the reviews and favoruites and thanks to everyone who put this on Alert :) This is the new chapter and I'm not really sure how far this story is gonna for. Well, enjoy and review!**

Beth

Chapter Two

"Quinn?" No reply.

"Quinn?" Still no answer.

Puck walked up the narrow staircase to the guest room Quinn had been staying in. He opened the door, and found Quinn curled up in a ball, asleep on the bed. For a minute, he wondered if he should wake her up so they could talk, but he decided to let her be.

Just as he was about to leave the room, Quinn stopped him.

"Puck...", she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He turned around, and sure enough, she was awake.

"Hey. How are you doing?", Puck asked, going to sit on the edge of the bed. Quinn just shook her head and wiped away the tears that had slipped down her face.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Puck.", she admitted. "I was sure that we were going to give her to a family who could give her everything we can't. But now, I don't know. I love her, Puck, and when she's older, I don't want her to think that we didn't want her; that we didn't love her."

Puck sighed and put an arm around Quinn's shoulder. "I know.", he replied, "But no matter what happens, she'll know we love her. That's why you want to give her away, right? Because we love her and want what's best for her."

"But that's just it, Puck!" Quinn cried, as she stood up and walked across the room. "How do we know that her family will love her as much as we do? How do we know that they're going to be there for her when she needs them, Puck?"

By now, Quinn was crying again and she wiped the tears from her face.

"Exactly," she continued when Puck didn't answer, " You _don't _know. I want the best for her, and I know you do, too. I want to keep her and love her. But, we're sixteen, Puck! We can't take care of a baby by ourselves! I love Beth, and I want the best for her, but I'm not sure I know what that is right now."

Puck stood up and walked over to her. "This baby means the world to me, Quinn. I love her so much already and I haven't even met her yet! I want to give her the best life possible. I told you that I will support you and the baby no matter what your decision is. And I will. If you want to give her away, I won't stop you. But, if you decide to keep her, I'll support you then,too."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Quinn alone to think.

~0-o-0~

Later that night, after dinner, Quinn was upstairs doing her homework. She and Puck hadn't spoken since their conversation earlier that evening, and it was bothering her.

Quinn closed her book, not bothering to finish the homework she had left. She got changer into her pajamas, shut off the light and climbed into the bed. Before she fell asleep, Quinn grabbed her phone and started to send a text message.

_Goodnight, Puck. See you in the morning :)_

_-Quinn_

She waited a few minutes before recieving a new message.

_Goodnight, Quinn. Goodnight, Beth :)_

_-Puck_

Quinn smiled to herself, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**And that was chapter two. I really liked writing this one, especially the end. Please review! If I get a lot of reviews, I might give you another chapter today! Thanks!**

**xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3:Once A Player, Always A Player

**Hey, everyone :) I'm so happy to see that most of you enjoyed last chapters ending as much as I did! That is why I posted this chapter up today,too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and suscribed to this story. It means a lot :) Well here's chapter 3! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs mentioned in the story. I also don't own PopTarts :(**

Beth

Chapter 3

Morning came, and for the first time in a long time, Quinn woke up with a smile on her face. She felt happy, and had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, Quinn didn't really care about anyones thoughts. She was strong, independent and brave. She was Quinn Fabray, for crying out loud. And no one ever made fun of Quinn Fabray.

Quinn changed into a light pink dress with white leggings and her black ballet flats. She straightened her hair and clipped the front pieces back.

When she was ready, Quinn walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Puck and his twelve-year-old sister, Caitlin, were eating breakfast. Puck got up from his seat at the table and handed Quinn a chocolate PopTart, her favourite flavour.

"Morning, sleepyhead.", he greeted her, smiling. She rolled her eyes and smiled back at him, before taking the PopTart and sitting down.

Quinn finished eating quickly, and was left waiting for Puck. Caitlin had already left for school, and Puck's mom was at work.

"Puck?", she called up the stairs, "Can you hurry up? We're going to be late!."

Two minutes later, Puck came down, ready to go. They both walked outside to Puck's care, and got in.

The drive to school was silent, except for the murmur of voices on the radio. Quinn stared out the window at the passing trees, and absentmindedly placed her hand on her bulging stomach.

She felt Puck's gaze on her, but she didn't dare meet it. Instead, she kept looking out the window.

When they arrived at the high school, Puck turned to look at her. Quinn just gave him a smile, before getting out of the car and starting to walk toward the school. When she noticed that Puck wasn't with her, she turned around.

"Puck?", she called.

He looked up and nodded. "Oh, right. Um, I gotta go. I'm late for class, but I'll see you in Glee, okay?"

She nodded and they both walked their seperate ways.

~0-o-0~

Quinn had been right. It had been a fairly good day today. As she would walk down the hallway, passing people who were whispering and staring at her, she smiled at them and kept walking with her head held high.

She didn't know where this sudden strength came from, but she liked it. It made her forget about how people treated her, and how she went from the very top, to the very bottom.

It was the end of the day, and time for Glee practice. Puck had said he would meet her at the Glee room, so she was walking by herself.

As she made her way down the halls, she thought she saw Puck farther down. Happy to see him, Quinn started to walk faster, until she came to a halt.

Yes, it was Puck who was standing by the lockers at the end of the corridor. But, he wasn't alone. He was with Santana, and there was some _major _flirting going on. He had his arm around her shoulder, and Santana was holding his other hand.

All at once, Quinn's happy mood vanished, and she felt her eyes fill with tears. He _promised _he'd stop doing this! Quinn ran past them, and didn't even care what happened next. Puck was going around, flirting with other girls, when he was supposed to be mature and responsible.

She ran out of the school, and started to walk back to the Puckerman home. She was going to pack all of her things and leave. _Maybe I'll move in with Mercedes, _she thought to herself.

For the second time that week, Quinn was left alone, crying.

**Okay. I know I ruined the mood, but I had to make Puck seem more like himself. But, no need to freak out...yet. That's all I'm going to say. If you want to see what happens, review!**

**xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Apologies

**Hello again :) Thank to everyone who has been reading this story. I love each and every one of you and you are the reason for my updates Well, here's chapter 4! Enjoy and review :)**

**Oh and if you have any song suggestions, please let me no! Thnx **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee, any of the character or songs in this story.**

_Beth_

_Chapter Four_

He saw everything. He saw her run out of the school. He saw her green eyes filled with tears. And immediately, he knew what _she _had seen.

Puck took his arm off Santana's shoulder, and pulled his hand out of hers. He had broken his promise, and she'd seen it happen. He turned back to Santana. "Tell Mr. Schue that me and Quinn left early. Don't ask why, just tell him!", Puck shouted, as he ran down the hall.

When he got outside, he expected to find Quinn crying in a corner. But she was no where in sight. He walked all around the school, looking for her. He sprinted over to his car, and got in. He didn't know where Quinn was, but he was going to find her.

As Puck drove up the streets, he thought of places that Quinn could be. Eventually, he just decided on going home, since that was where Quinn usually went when she skipped Glee club.

When Puck got home, he opened the door and went inside. Caitlin was still at school, and his mom was at work.

"Quinn?", Puck called. As if on cue, Quinn stormed down the stairs, her black duffel bag in hand.

Her mascara had smeared down her face, and her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. She had changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie that was _way _too big, even for Quinn and her large belly. Puck couldn't help but think she looked so small and fragile. _But then again, _he thought to himself, _that's probably how she feels. _

Quinn went up to him and looked him in the eye. "I'm leaving, Puck. I can't even consider raising a child with a boy who isn't even committed to this family. I'm done with this. I thought you had changed, but I guess I was wrong."

Quinn pushed past him to the front door, but before she could open it, Puck grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off and went towards the door again, but Puck put an arm around her waist and pulled her back again.

"I'm new to this whole mature thing, Quinn. I know I promised you that I'd stop flirting with girls and stuff, and I'm sorry."

As soon as he said those words, her head snapped up, and he was just as shocked as she was. Puck never said sorry to anyone, not even to his little sister when he accidently pushed her down the stairs as a kid. So this apology was big for him.

" I'm sorry for everything, Q. For getting you pregnant in the first place. I'm sorry for what happened with Santana. But please, please just give me one more chance. If this happens again, you can leave and I won't stop you. But just give me another shot, okay?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest, before nodding. "Okay, Puckerman. But if this ever happens again, I will leave, and for good this time.", she replied. Then, she turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs.

~0-o-0~

The next day was a Saturday, and Quinn woke up earlier than she should on a weekend morning. She took the extra time to finish her homework.

It was 10:00 a.m when Puck finally woke up. Quinn was in the kitchen making a waffle, and he sat down at the table.

"Make one for me too, Baby Mama.", Puck grinned. Quinn laughed and turned around to roll ehr eyes at him.

"You can make one yourself, Noah. It's not _that _hard." Quinn replied as she sat down across from him and ate a piece of her waffle.

Puck rolled his eyes and smiled at her. Then he turned serious. " I've decided that I'm going to make up for what happened yesterday."

"And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that?" Quinn asked, sawallowing another piece of waffle.

"I don't know. Aside from not flirting with other girls, I'll do whatever you want, take you wherever you want and I can't complain once.", Puck replied.

Quinn thought for a minute, before deciding. She was growing out of most of her clothes, and she needed to go get some new outfits.

"I got it," Quinn said, " We are going to go shopping."

~0-o-0~

**That was chapter four. I hope you all liked it :) Please review :) Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

**Hey :) Did you guys see the season finale of Glee? I did, and I cried :( Puck/Quinn better be together next season, or I will cry again. Just a little note: This story will not follow the exact plot of the TV show, it will mostly go from my own ideas, and may contain some scenes from episodes.**

**Thanks to everyone who suscribed, favorited and reviewed this story. It means a lot. Thanks again:)**

Beth

Chapter Five

~0-o-0~

When Quinn had said that they were going to go shopping, Puck never knew that it was going to be this much torture.

They had left in the morning, right after Quinn had gotten ready, and went to the nearest mall.

This was the third store they had been into, and Quinn would constantly complain about how she didn't fit into anything anymore because of the baby bump.

Now, Quinn was in the dressing room, trying on another dress, leaving Puck to himself. He was sitting on an uncomfortable leather couch outside the change rooms.

Quinn came out, just then, in a lavender coloured dress. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for Puck. When she found him, she walked over to where he was sitting, and turned around to face the mirror.

"How do I look?", Quinn asked, turning around again to face Puck.

"If I say you look hot, can we leave?", he asked in response.

Quinn rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head. "No, you egghead. You said that you wouldn't complain today, remember? Now, seriously. How do I look?"

Puck tilted his head to the side and then looked at her from head to toe,

"Okay, I'm not joking. You look fine. I mean, does it really matter how you look? As long as it fits, who cares?" Puck stood up and walked over to her.

"I do!", Quinn cried in exasperation, "If I don't look good in it, then why would I buy it?"

"I don't know. 'Cause you're weird like that?" Puck replied, smiling.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, hit him in the head again, and went back into the dressing room. In a few minutes, she came out again, the lavender dress in her hand. She grabbed Puck's hand and dragged him over to the counter.

"Are we going to leave now?", Puck asked after Quinn had paid for the dress and they left the store.

"No. I'm hungry. We're going to go eat, and then do some more shopping." Quinn replied, taking Puck's hand again and leading him to the food court.

"Aw. Come on, Q. I learned my lesson! I won't do it again, I promise! Can we please just go?" Puck cried, earning a few looks from strangers.

Quinn just laughed and turned around to smile at him. "Okay, I'm going to get a burger, you want anything?" she asked. Puck stood up. "Sit down. I'll go. Lunch is on me.", he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, and for a moment, everything that had happened yesterday was forgotten. Then reality kicked in, and Quinn remember that they only reason why they were here, was _because _of what happened yesterday. She looked down, until she heard him walk away.

After a little while, Puck returned with their food, and the two ate quietly.

"So, where are we going next?", Puck asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I have to think of some more stores to drag you in." Quinn replied, grinning. She finished her burger, and watched as Puck finished his.

"Okay. Where to now, baby mama?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't make me hit you again, Puckerman. Now stop calling me that!"

"Okay then. Lemme try that again. Where to now, Q?" he asked again, smiling.

Quinn smiled back, and then yawned. "I'm tired. Let's go home."

Puck nodded, and draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Okay. Let's go home."

~0-o-0~

**Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll update and give you the next chapter sooner!**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: I Trust You

**Hey :) Thanks to everone who has read this story so far. I guess you all like reading it as much as I like writing it :)**

**~0-o-0~**

Beth

Chapter Six

~0-o-0~

_Dear Diary,_

_I know, I know. Why am I writing to you after so many years? It's just that, after all that's happened over the past seven months, I really need someone to talk to, someone who won't judge me. I'm scared. Even though I don't show it, I am really scared. I'm scared for Beth. I want the best for her, but I'm not sure that I know what that is. I'm scared for Puck. If we do end up giving Beth away, I don't even want to _think _about how it would effect him emotionally. I'm also scared for myself. My whole life, I've known what to do in any situation. But now, I don't. Should I keep Beth, or give her away? I'm running out of time to choose. My due date is in a month! I'm also scared of that, too, Diary. I'm not sure if I'm ready to meet my daughter...our daughter. These past eight months, it seemed so easy. I would bring her into the world, and give her to another family. But what if ,when I meet her, I don't want to give her away. This is what I'm scared of. ANd Quinn Fabray was NEVER supposed to be scared of ANYTHING. But then again, I'm not the same Quinn Fabray that I was seven months ago._

_.xxxx._

Quinn closed her diary, and slipped it under the pillow. She felt so weak, so depressed, when she talked about giving Beth away. Maybe it was because she didn't want to give her daughter to another family.

There was a knock at the door, and Puck poked his head through the small opening.

"Hey. Can I come in?", he asked. Quinn nodded, and he stepped further into the room. He looked around, and took a deep breath.

"This used to be my room, you know.", Puck started, going to sit beside Quinn on the bed. "My dad used to sleep in my room, and I would sleep in here. I would always come here when my parents would argue, because it was farther away from the rest of the house."

"Why are you telling me all of this?", Quinn asked, turning to look at him.

"Because you deserve to know. Anytime you ask about what happened with my dad, I ignore you, because I don't want you to tell anyone else. But, I was stupid. I trust you, QUinn, and even though I won't tell you the full story now, I will in time." Puck turned to look at her, and she wrapped her arms around him and put her chin on his shoulder.

This was a big step for him. He'd never told anyone about his dad, not even Finn. Quinn knew that Puck wouldn't tell her about his past right away, and she would give him all the time he needed. All that mattered, was that Puck trusted and cared about Quinn enough to even consider telling her.

The two teens spent the next few minutes like that, sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Okay, enough with the sappy stuff. Time for dinner.", Puck said, standing up.

Quinn groaned, "But I don't want to go downstairs. I'm too tired to walk."

"Then I'll just have to carry you." Puck replied, lifting Quinn onto his back.

He carried her down the stairs, piggback style, and dropped her on the couch.

"What do you want to eat? he asked her.

Quinn thought for a moment. "Um, eggs. And bacon!", she replied, smiling.

Puck grinned at her, and headed into the kitchen. Quinn turned on the TV, and scanned through the channels until she found an old movie playing. Ten minutes later, Puck brought Quinn a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. She used the fork to take a bite.

"This is _really _good.", she said, chewing. "Who knew that Noah Puckerman could cook?" He sat down beside her and took a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Hm. I am a pretty good cook. Maybe I should open up a restaurant!", he said, swallowing the bacon.

Quinn giggled. "Shutup, _Noah_!"

For the next half hour, they stayed like that. Talking, laughing and eating Puck's now famous bacon. It was times like these that made Quinn regret every saying anything bad about Puck. He stood by her through everything. When Finn kicked her out, he could've told her to get lost, but he offered her a place to stay. Noah Puckerman really wasn't a bad guy.

"I'm tired.", Quinn yawned, after the movie had finished. Her eyes drooped slightly, and then closed.

Puck lifted her into his arms, and carried her up the stairs. When he got to her bedroom, he tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Quinn. 'Night, Beth. I love you."

~0-o-0~

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7:Only Going To Break Your Heart

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This has been the longest I've gone without an update! Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions :) I love all of you ;) Unfortunatly, I didn't get many reviews last chapter ( I gave you 2 chappies! ) and I have 18 reviews so can I have at least 2 for this chapter? Please? Enjoy!**

**~0-o-0~**

Beth

Chapter Seven

~0-o-0~

Monday morning came, and everything seemed to be going well so far.

Quinn was getting ready for school, and Puck was downstairs waiting for her.

"Hey, Q? You wanna hurry up a bit? I don't have all day!" he called from the stairs.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She tied her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her bag from the floor and walked down the stairs.

The two walked outside, and went into Puck's car.

As they drove, a song came onto the radio, and Puck started to sing along.

Quinn just stared at him until the song had finished. At that moment, the baby kicked from inside her. Quinn moved her hand to her stomach, and smiled.

"I think Beth likes your singing." she said, still smiling.

Puck turned to look at her, and smiled back. "Why wouldn't she love my singing? I'm a great singer, not to mentions a great cook _and _I'm extremley hot and awesome."

Quinn smacked him playfully in the arm and giggled. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." he replied, grinning.

When they arrived at school, every pair of eyes were watching them. Quinn looked over to Puck, and he shrugged and got out of the car.

"Puck? What's going on?" she whispered as they started to walk.

"Dunno. Just ignore 'em." Puck replied.

Quinn sighed in relief when she saw Mercedes approaching. "Puck? Can I talk to Quinn alone for a sec?" she asked.

Puck looked over to Quinn and walked away, leaving the two girls alone.

"So, uh, Quinn. How are you doing?" Mercedes asked, playing with her hands.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Mercedes pulled Quinn into the nearest classroom and made sure they were alone.

"Look, Q. I'm worried about you. You've gotten your heart broken so many times, and I don't want you getting hurt again."

Quinn was confused. "I don't understand."

Mercedes hesitated, "Quinn, ever since you moved in with Puck, you've been crying and been upset a lot more. I know that you two have a connection, but Puck's a heart-breaker, Q. And I don't want him to hurt you."

"Mercedes, I've made a few bad choices in my life, one of which was letting Puck get me pregnant, but I don't regret it, either. And even though I'm eight months pregnant, I can make my own decisions and I know what's best for me. I appreciate your concern, but I can make my own choices." Quinn said.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you're probably going to have your heart broken again. Just last week Puck was making out with Santana! And what happened? You left school crying...again. Girl, you gotta get a grip. I asked my mom, and she said you can live with us. I'm not saying you have to, but please consider it, okay?" Mercedes looked up to meet Quinn's gaze.

Quinn nodded and folded her arms across her chest as she watched Mercedes leave the room.

Now that she was alone, Quinn took time to think.

Was Mercedes right? Was Quinn going to get hurt _again_? Her mind went back to last Friday, when she found Puck and Santana together, even after Puck had promised not to go around flirting with girls, and realized that Mercedes _was _right.

Even if she wasn't a hundred percent sure that Puck was going to break her heart, QUinn couldn't risk it. Not with baby Beth coming in a month.

She would let Puck name their daughter Beth, and let him be there.

But she needed to remember something.

She was doing this alone.

~0-o-0~ 

**Review please:) Like I said, bring 18 reviews to 20!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mistakes

**Wow, eight chapters already! This story is going way too fast for me  
to keep track of. Well here is the new chapter and please review :)**

Disclaimer: I dont own anything Glee-related or any music, just the  
plot.

~0-o-0~ 

Beth

Chapter Eight

~0-o-0~

"I still can't believe that Mr. Schue might make us sing another Lady  
Gaga song. Wasn't that one Gaga-themed week enough? I've seen her, and  
she seems weird.

Puck threw his backpack on the floor next to Quinn's, and sat down on  
the couch beside her.

During glee practice, Rachel had said that they should do GaGa for  
Regionals, and Mr. Schue said he would think about it, much to the  
guys' disappointment.

"She isn't creepy, Puck." Quinn replied. "She's just showing her true  
colours, asserting her independence. Through her outfits, she shows  
that she won't let guys like you use her ,walk all over her, and  
pretend that they're committed to their relationship when they're  
really not."

She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door the guest room. Puck  
followed her, confused. He didn't know what had happened to her  
between the beginning of the day, and glee club, but it obviously  
wasn't good.

"Stupid baby hormones." Puck muttered as he reached the top step.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?",he asked, entering  
the room.

"No, actually I don't." Quinn replied harshly, getting her duffel bag  
and suitcase from the closet. She tried to seem strong, and tough, but  
she wasn't used to being mad at Puck. She wasn't even really mad at  
him; she was mad at herself.

"Puck, I don't need your help. I can manage on my own for a month. I  
thought about it, and I realized that I was stupid. You go around,  
sleeping with girls, and expect me to think that you'll stop after one  
promise that you've already broken? Sorry, Puck, but I can't risk  
getting hurt again."

Quinn grabbed a few more things, zipped her bag closed, and walked out  
of the room and down the stairs.

"Q, wait. Don't leave. Quinn!" Puck called. Quinn turned around at the  
bottom of the stairs, her hand on the doorknob.

He went up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Quinn,  
don't leave. Please, Q."

"Why should I stay?"

When he didn't respond, Quinn nodded. "See? You don't even care. I'm  
leaving. Goodbye, Puck."

She kissed his cheek, and walked out the door, leaving Puck alone.

~0-o-0~

That night, Puck slept in the guest room. He couldn't sleep, not  
without Quinn in the house. He needed her, he needed to know that  
Quinn and Beth were okay.

He didn't know what had sparked her anger today, but for some reason,  
she thought that Puck wasn't committed to their relationship or  
friendship or whatever they were.

Puck didn't even understand why she had left. They had been getting  
along fine this morning, and then she went all I-don't-need-anyone on  
him.

He wanted to make sure that she was okay; that she was safe. Before,  
when Quinn was living with Finn, Puck wouldn't be able to fall asleep,  
constantly wondering how Quinn was doing and if she was okay. When she  
had moved in, he could sleep better, because he had Quinn in the room  
next to him. Now, he was back where he started.

Puck grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table, and texted Mercedes.

Hey. How is she?  
-Puck

She's sleeping, so you can stop worrying now, loverboy.  
- Mercedes*

Thanks.  
-Puck

Puck shut off his phone and rolled onto his side. At least he knew she  
was okay.

Puck closed his eyes, and fell into a restless sleep.

~0-o-0~

Quinn wasn't actually asleep. She had her eyes closed, and was  
resting, but she wasn't asleep.

She was on her side, her back facing Mercedes, who was finishing her  
homework.

Then, Mercedes' phone beeped. Quinn felt the other girl's eyes on her,  
and heard her fingers against the phone's keyboard.

After a minute, the phone beeped again, and Quinn couldn't handle it  
anymore.

"Is it from him?", she asked, her voice, filled with unshed tears, was  
just loud enough for Mercedes to hear.

Mercedes hesitated, and Quinn turned to look at her friend.

"Was it from him?", she repeated. Mercedes nodded and Quinn sighed.

She missed Puck, she did. She missed talking to him, and laughing with  
him. She missed his stupidity and his ridiculous theories about the  
Super Mario Bros. But most of all, she missed how he understood her  
like no one else did.

But Quinn was doing this alone. And she needed to remember that. Even  
though ,when she closed her eyes, all she saw was Puck's hurt face and  
she felt so guilty.

The blonde girl nodded, and lay back down, before falling into a  
restless sleep.

~0-o-0~

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Fixing Things

**Hey everyone :) I miss Glee soo muchh :( Well her is chapter nine  
(WOW!) and please **

~0-o-0~

Beth

Chapter Nine

~0-o-0~

No one could breathe.

Standing on the stage of the McKinley High auditorium, were Jesse St.  
James and Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel was standing in front of the rest of the New Directions,  
shaking. Finn was close behind her, ready to rip Jesse's head off if  
Rachel even spilled over one single tear.

Quinn and Puck stood on oppisite ends of the line, but she could still  
feel Puck's eyes on her.

Jesse started talking about how the New Directions never welcomed him,  
and how he loved Rachel, but he was going back to Vocal Adrenaline,  
where he belongs.

Then, Vocal Adrenaline started to sing 'Another One Bites The Dust'.  
After they'd finished, they left, leaving New Directions in a stunned  
silence.

Rachel was crying. And Finn looked like he was going to kill Jesse.  
When they got back to the choir room, they were all angry. Vocal  
Adrenaline had spread toilet paper all over the choir room, and the  
glee club spent the next hour cleaning all of it up.

The bell rang, and Quinn gathered her things. Waving goodbye to  
Mercedes and Kurt, she walked into the hallway.

Puck caught up with her, and turned her to face him.

"Q? Can we please just talk for a sec?" Puck pleaded.

Quinn looked up, and sighed. "What do you want, Puck? I have no time.  
I'm going to be late for class."

"Quinn, I don't know what happened to you yesterday, but you changed.  
I miss the way we were before; we were friends. And now you won't even  
talk to me because of Lady GaGa."

Quinn chuckled, "It's not because of Lady GaGa, Puck. It's because of  
what we've become. We say we're friends, but we act like so much more.  
And you obviously don't like me in the way I thought, the way that I  
like you, and I can't handle being hurt again."

Quinn walked away from him, past Mercedes choir room, and out of the  
school.

Puck was on the verge of tears, when Mercedes came up to him.

"Oh, no. Not now, boy, not when you got a girl like Quinn crying over  
you. You've made some bad choices, Noah. But, now, you're going to fix  
this, and you're going to make things right. Quinn's a great girl, she  
doesn't deserve this. Give her some time, go to my house and fix  
things."

Puck nodded, saying bye to Mercedes after she said she would make up  
an excuse for his and Quinn's absence, before getting his things from  
his locker. "Hey, Mercedes?" he called, "Thanks. For everything." She  
just nodded and smiled.

"Go get your girl, Puck." was all she said before slipping into class.

Puck nodded. He was going to make things right. He was going to tell  
Quinn how he felt.

He was going to fix things.

~0-o-0~  
**  
Ok! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! :)**

xxxx  



	10. Chapter 10: I Love You

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed :) I have 22 reviews now :) I'm very happy because we beat our goal over 20 reviews =) **

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing each chapter. It means a lot and thats why I'm giving you this shoutout! Thanks again =)**

**Enjoy chapter ten!**

**~0-o-0~**

Beth

Chapter Ten

~0-o-0~

Quinn couldn't stop crying.

Maybe it was the baby hormones, or just all of her emotions coming out now, but Quinn Fabray couldn't stop crying.

After she'd left the school, Quinn had gone back to Mercedes' house and started to cry.

She'd really thought that Puck, deep down somewhere inside, had felt the same way about her. But no, after she'd admitted her feelings to him, he just stood there like he hadn't even been listening to her.

_Ugh! Boys are so frustrating!, _Quinn thought as she wiped another tear from her face.

She heard the door creaking open, but she didn't care. She didn't care that she'd skipped school several times in the past few weeks. She didn't care that she had just left the school twenty minutes ago without any teachers knowing. She didn't care that Jesse had left them. She didn't care that Regionals were in a month. All she cared about was Puck.

There was a quiet knock on the bedroom door, and Quinn heard someone enter the room. She turned around, to see Puck standing beside the bed, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Can we..uh, talk? It's kind of important." he said, shifting awkwardly. Quinn rolled over so that her back was facing him. "Go away, Puck," she whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

He ignored her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Look, Q. I'm really sorry. I know that I've been saying that too much lately, but I think you deserve to hear an apology. I've been a jerk to you, Quinn, and I should've been there for you, especially after all that you've been through over the past few months. You are the nicest, sweetest, strongest, bravest, most amazing girl I've ever met, and you didn't deserve any of this."

Quinn rolled over again, so she was facing him, and nodded at him to continue.

"I know how you feel, Q. I thought we were just friends, but even I know that we act like so much more. And, it sounds stupid but, I _want _us to be more. I act like a jerk to hide that I really like you as more than a friend. But..I never really realized _how much _I liked you until today."

Puck took a deep breath before continuing.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray. I love you, and I want you to know that I-"

_She kissed him._

Quinn Fabray _kissed him_!

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wound his arms around her waist, hugging her close.

When they pulled apart, Quinn lay her head on Puck's shoulder, and sobbed quietly.

"I love you, too, Noah." She whispered and closed her eyes, tears falling down her face.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you more than anything, Quinn. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

~0-o-0~

That night, Quinn slept at the Puckerman house.

Puck and Quinn managed to fit in the small double bed, and spent the rest of the night talking.

At about 11:54 p.m, Quinn had fallen asleep, her head on Puck's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. Puck was still awake, and watched her sleep. He tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ear, and watched her chest rise and fall.

And then, happy for once in his life, Puck fell asleep.

~0-o-0~

**Sorry it was so short! This is probably my favourite chapter so far. I really enjoyed it and I hope you all did too. I have all the chapters uploaded, but I will not update unless I get some reviews! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**xxxxxx.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fall For You

**Hey everyone. Today was the last day of school, so I'll be updating a lot more now. I have 35 reviews! 35! I love all of you because this is my very first fanfic! EVER! You guys are the BEST REVIEWERS EVER! I love you guys and here is chappie eleven!**

**Unfortunatly, I own nothing. :(**

**~0-o-0~**

Beth

Chapter Eleven

~0-o-0~

The next morning, Quinn woke up smiling. Puck was asleep next to her, and she kissed his cheek.

It was only 4:50 a.m, and Quinn was too happy to be tired. She placed a hand on her stomach, closed her eyes and leaned her head against the headboard.

"Hi, baby." she whispered. "It's your mommy. We love you so much, Beth, and you are always going to be our little girl, forever. I promise. You're special, baby girl. When you grow up, I want you to know that your mommy and daddy love you a lot, and that's why we aren't with you. I'll always love you, Beth, always. Never forget that."

Beth kicked in response, and Quinn sighed. "I know, baby. I don't want to give you away either. To be honest, Beth, I want to keep you, so much."

"So let's keep her." a sleepy voice responded. Quinn opened her eyes, and saw that Puck was awake..well _almost _awake.

"Hey. Good morning." She whispered, and turned on her side so that she was facing him.

He copied her position and leaned over to kiss her forehead. ''How did you sleep?" he asked. Quinn yawned in response and he laughed quietly.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we a...?" Quinn left the sentence hanging between them, sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Only if you want to be." Puck replied, sitting up as well and taking her hands in his.

"Only if _you _want to be..." she whispered, looking down. She didn't want to rush things between them, but she was definetly sure what she wanted for them.

"Hey, Quinn. Look at me." he tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "I love you, Q. I want to be."

Quinn just smiled, and kissed him. She was happy now..and apparently, Beth was, too.

"She's kicking again." Quinn whispered, yawning. Beth had been kicking _all night _and Quinn hadn't been able to fall asleep until almost midnight.

"What does it feel like, you know, when she kicks?" Puck asked.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but instead, she took Puck's hand and placed it on the bump. Puck smiled as he felt his daughter kick the exact spot where his hand was.

"She's an active little thing, huh?" he smirked.

Quinn nodded. "I bet she'll be the head cheerleader when she's older."

"No, no way. She'll be the first girl to play on the football team. Have you felt her kick? She'll be a fotball girl for sure!"

Quinn giggled and leaned her head on Puck's shoulder. "Are we going to tell people about '_us_'?"

Puck sighed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Only if you want to."

"Ugh. Why do you leave all the decisions to me?" she groaned. "What are you even doing awake at 5 in the morning, Q?" Puck asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Beth was kicking all night." she replied, lying down again. Puck lay down beside her, and turned his head so he was looking at her. Her eyes drooped slightly, and then closed completely.

Puck kissed her forehead, and watched as she fell into a deep sleep. Then, Puck closed his eyes, and fell asleep, too.

In his dream, there was a family. A gorgeous blonde girl with green eyes; a little girl who looked about four, with long wavy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Then, standing off to the side, was Puck. He then realized that this was his family. Quinn, Noah and Beth. Even thought it was a dream, Puck knew that they could make it work. It would be hard, but they could do it.

Eight months ago, Noah Puckerman wouldn't have ever thought that he'd be in love with Quinn, head cheerleader and President of the Celibacy Club. She was hot, sure. But, love? No way. Noah Puckerman wasn't a sappy lovesick dude who _fell in love_.

But it was true.

He had fallen for Quinn Fabray.

~0-o-0~

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I just want to wish you all a great summer! Please review and I love you all :)**


End file.
